pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCHOOL! episode 1: the (drinking) fountain menace
SCHOOL! episode 1: the (drinking) fountain menace is the first episode in a long line of Phineas and Ferb SCHOOL! stories. This is Rockin Ferb's first story. Be warned, I'll keep on rewriting and making changes, so it will keep on changing untill im done with it. If you have any coments, please post in talk at the top of the page. PART 1: WHERE DID SUMMER GO? Phineas was enjoying himself at Isebella's pool after the last day of school. All of his friends were there, including his brother Ferb and sister Candace. All he was thinking about was how much fun summer was gonna be now that it was finaly here. But as they were playing, a dark and ominous cloud came over Danville. All of the leaves on the trees started turning brown and falling off. Yellow buses filled the streets. Phineas was shocked. "NO! It can't happen yet! summer has barely started! We haven't even invinted anything yet!" Suddenly, giant twigs reached out of the buses and grabbed his friends. Phineas watched helplessly as the were pulled into the buses, one by one. Phineas looked around and saw that his only chance was to escape to the sunny patch of land beond the cloud. He ran and ran, dodging the twigs as well as he could. The field was just a few yards away. im gonna make it im gonna make it! ''thought Phineas. But then a dark shadowey figure grabbed Phineas out of nowhere. Phineas thought, ''this is it! Then the dark figure started beeping. beep beep beep beep. Then it started licking him. Phineas was very confused, because he felt like he had felt this before. He closed his eyes. Phineas woke up with a start. the beeping was just his alarm. And the licking was perry. Phineas hugged perry, then he looked at the calender. It wasnt the first day of summer, although it felt like summer had just started. It was the day after Labor Day. The FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. Its not that Phineas hated school like some kids. In fact once it started, phineas usually enjoyed school. However, at the begining of school, Phineas was too used to summer to be exited about school. Summer is, to Phineas, a time when you're free to do anything. School, however, is when you have to sit in a desk all day. And for Phineas and Ferb, two geniuses, learning what you already know can get kind of boring. But phineas and Ferb had inspiration this year. They had a plan that might make school more fun. No, it WOULD make school more fun. (being an optimist, Phineas always tried to optimize.) Because he and his brother had read through their new schools rulebook. their old school had, after phineas and ferb accidently fried off ms. Kinklebakers hair , put a rule in the rulebook that said: no inventing beyond engineering class. This school had no such rule. And they had not changed the rules since 1923. So its wasnt likely that they would change them now. PART 2: BREAKFAST, BUS STOPS AND BULLIES (no, not Buford. a different one.) Phineas hadn't noticed before, but Ferb wasn't in bed. Phineas noted that on school days, Ferb liked to get up early. He was proboalby already ready for school, and it was only seven o' clock! Phineas rushed downstairs to find Ferb all dressed with his backpack on. Even if its not the schoolyear, Ferb always likes to get up early because then his day lasts longer: thus there's more stuff to do. Phineas usually got up early, but this morning, the nightmare had kept him asleep. Phineas got out his favorite cereal (which we cannot name for legal reasons), and then Candace came down the stairs. That wasnt unusual. What WAS unusual was that she had a smile on her face.And she was running. "morning, Phineas! Great day, isnt it?" she said, rather quick. "umm, i guess so." then she pet perry. okay, this is creepy, ''Phineas thought. He knew something was wrong. Candace was '''never' happy this early. And never so rushed. Unless..... "Candace, who's in your class this year?" "Oh, noone much, just a small, unknown little person called JEREMY!!!!!!!!" She yelled so loud that Phineas' eardrums almost exploded. In reality, she's been in the same class as jeremy since the 6th grade, but phineas didnt want to dissapoint candace. "Wow, thats great, Candace." But Candace didnt hear that. she was already up the stairs, yelling, "CANT BE LATE FOR SCHOOL TODAY!" Phineas and Ferb were walking towards the bus stop when Isabella came up to them. "whatcha doin'?" "Hi, Isabella! We're just walking down to the bus stop. By the way, do you know what classes we're in this year?" Lincoln Washington Luthur King middle school, (the school Phineas and Ferb were going to), or LWLK school for short, hadn't posted their teachers names. Their escuse was that they did'nt have the time or ink to print them out. "Nope, no clue. But I did hear that Buford and Baljet are coming to LWLK." Just then they arrived at the Bus Stop. And Buford and Baljet were waiting right there, Baljet hanging off of the bus stop sign by his underpants with a dunde cap glued to his head and ice-cream running down his.... woah. Buford had done all of this seperatley before, but not all at once. Just about every form of bullying you could think of was for showcasing right on baljet. Even more odd, Buford was staring awestruck at the event that laid before him. Isabella ran up to baljet and helped him down."Buford! what are you thinking? that's way too much 'treatment' even from you!" Buford seemed confused."huh? That wasn't me. I just got here and I found Baljet like this!" As soon as baljet got the duct tape off his mouth, he commented, "he is right. someone I have never seen before just came up and made a giant mess out of me." Now Isabella was confused."But who else in the neighborhood does that stuff?" "I do." said a voice. Out of the bushes came a kid. Or at least, Phineas thought he was a kid. He had this giant, hulk-like body with muscular arms and tall legs. He also had a cleft in his chin and buzzcut hair. He looked more like a football player than a kid."Im 'da Bulk' van grot," he said in a deep but refined voice. "And that nerd's 'treatment' was all thanks to me. With the help of my fellow bullies, of course." da Bulk was followed by 2 other kids, one was a short, pudgy kid, and the other was tall but wiry-looking and skinny. Both of them had mean expressions, just like da Bulk."Hi there, Im Jeff." said the short one."And Im Clark," said the tall one. Buford seemed furious. "How dare you pick on Baljet! That's my job and my job only!" he tried to punch da Bulk, but before he could, da Bulk reached around buford and gave a sharp pull on his underwear, then dangled the underwear from a nearby tree branch. It all happened in a few seconds. It had happened so quickly that it was a few seconds before Buford screamed. "Hey, you can't do that!" he whipped out a booklet. "It says right here in the Officioal Bullies Rulebook (in the tradition of fine bully misspeling), 'bolies canot pik on othor bolies" da Bulk just laughed and said, "Well, guess what, Losers? I don't follow rules unless their my own, and even then I usualy break them. And I also don't like people telling me what to do." he socked Buford in the face. "And now let's make sure you don't do it again. Clark! hand me the tape" Clark handed him a roll of duct tape. da Bulk put it over Buford's mouth. He guffawed with his other freinds. All the while the rest of the gang stared in astonishment. Phineas felt a need to step up. He had to look up to se his face. "um, hey, da Bulk, I know you might be new here, but around here we don't..." da Bulk took a look at Phineas. "Hey, Guys, lookie here. Its the dorkey kid with the gears and bolts." Phineas was confused. "How do you know me?" " You guys really think Im the knew kid? Ive been holding back since 3 years ago. Ive read about you in the papers. What've you been up to lately, huh? Playing with wrenches?" he kept on laughing. That ticked Isabella off. "THATS IT!! you think you're gonna mess with my friends? I don't think so!" she was about to let him have it when the bus pulled up. Isabella froze. She had been in situations like this before. Shes teaching someone a lesson, then an adul comes up and the bully acts scared. then she gets punished, and the other guy gets off free. Isabella couldnt risk it again, and da Bulk knew it. She gave him a look that said later... and got on the bus. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella sat together on the bus.Buford and Baljet were a row behing him, Buford silent , proboably because of the recent attack. da Bulk was way in the front, thank goodness. Odly enough, Phineas wasnt smiling. Isabella was the first to speak. "Do you think da Bulk is in most of our classes?" They all knew that he proboably was. The gang usually had bad luck with at least one classmate, plus 6th grade at LWLK had only 3 rotation groups. Remember, they hadnt changed their rules in forever. Back in 1923, there were only 3 classes at the school: Math, Language, and Science (it had been a small school, and 3 teachers was the best they could afford.) So that ment Art/music was the same group of kids as math, P.E. was the same as english, and Socioal Studies was the same as Science. It aparently gave the teachers break time.That ment Phineas would be in the same class as da Bulk for at least 1/3 of the day. Phineas knew he might be misjudging de Bulk. After all, he could just be wound up from the first day of school. He figured that since Candace was once in a class with him, he would ask her about it after school. He just didnt know if he would last untill after school. PART 3: MR. DOOF Okay, guys, I'm sorry, there's no "Where's Perry?" today. I'd put one, but Phineas was at school when perry disapeared. So were Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljet, and Irving. Candace and Stacy were also at school. And Phineas and Ferb's parents were at the annual first-day-of-school cheer up convention. So there's no "where's Perry" today. What? You still want one? Well, there's really noone left so......... I guess I'll say it. ''ahem. ''Where's Perry? As a matter of fact, he was slipping through his secret lair through the side of the house. As soon as he landed in his chair, Major Francis Monogram appeared on the Hi-def screen they had borrowed from sony. "Good morning, agent P." tbc Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:SCHOOL!